Fall
by maddie.porter.9
Summary: Haley leans on the new basketball coach for healing from what happened to a year ago. (Not a good summary but its a good story. More inside)
1. Chapter 1

**Fall**

** Chapter: one**

Haley loved the first day of cheerleading practice. She loved cheering with her two best friends, Brooke Davis, and Peyton Sawyer. Haley was nervous this year. Not for herself or for the cheer squad but for the basketball team. They were getting a new coach after Whitey Durham retired Last year.

* * *

Haley walked into the gym in her usual practice attire. A sports bra and yoga pants. She was excited to be cheering her senior year. Especially with Brooke and Peyton. She was also excited to see who the new basketball coach was. So was her other best friend Lucas Roe who was on the basketball team.

The guys got there early as well as the cheerleaders. The boys were messing around with basketballs and the cheerleaders were just talking when everyone went silent they all looked over the the double doors that just slammed closed. In walked a dark haired baby blue eyes young man with a ravens polo shirt on.

"Hello boys and cheerleaders over there. I'm the new basketball coach Nathan Scott." He shook the hands of all the boys and waved to the girls. Haley couldn't help but be attracted to him. As of every other girl practically drooling over him. Haley nudged Brooke in the side with her elbow. "Damn the new coach is sexy." Brooke just laughed and slightly pushed Haley.

After an hour coach Nathan was giving them a brake so Brooke decided to give the girls a break. Haley couldn't keep her eyes off of Nathan. She was about to go talk to him when Rachel Gatina pushed her out of the way and walked right up to him. "Hi I'm Rachel the hottest cheerleader and girl to attend Tree Hill."

Nathan just laughed and he stepped aside from Rachel and looked at Haley who was on the ground. He walked over to Haley and offered her his hand. She grabbed it an they both felt electricity run up their arms. Haley got up and brushed her butt off. "Thanks Coach you didn't have to do that."

He leaned in and whispered "for one she is desperate and for two that was mean of her."

Nathan stepped back and Haley just laughed and then looked over to Rachel. She had the most disgusted look on her face like Haley just had sex with Nathan right in front of her. Haley just smirked and turned around and walked back to Brooke and Peyton. Everyone in the gym was watching the episode.

Nathan called the boys into the huddle but before he could speak one of the guys on the team spoke up. "Wow the new coach has Haley James' attention. Lucky bastard."

Nathan looked up from the clip board. "Guys she is a student I'm a coach. wouldn't work"

Another guy spoke up "so you admit she is hot. Plus I know you only graduated 2 years ago. I watched your games with Maryland university. Not big age difference."

Mean while over with the cheerleaders every girl was surrounding Haley asking her a million questions. Then she heard Rachel speak up. "Look the slut is already hitting on the new coach." she then looked over to the group of boys and yelled "Hey coach be careful Haley just likes to get in boys' pants."

Everyone looked at Rachel before Haley slammed her Pom poms down and ran out of the gym trying not to cry. Nathan tried so hard not to run after her but he couldn't help it. He slammed open the door and looked to his left. No trace of Haley then looked to his right and saw her turning a corner so he ran after her. "Haley wait up. Please." She stopped and wiped her tears away. Then turned around.

"What do you want Nathan?"

"I wanted to make sure you were okay. That was mean of her. You didn't do anything. Do you want to talk about it?"

She nodded her head no as she started to sob again. Nathan knew he shouldn't but he reached out and pulled her closer to him letting her cry into his chest. He got her to sit down up against the wall. She sobbed for a good twenty minutes. She finally stopped but she just sat there in his embrace. He leaned back so she was looking at him.

"Haley do you want to talk about it now? Most girls would get upset about that. What happened?"

"Last year Tim Smith was throwing a party after one of the games. Brooke drug me to the party even though she knew I didn't want to go to tThat particular party. Brooke got really drunk and all these guys that didn't even go to Tree Hill kept coming up to me and trying to talk but I wasn't feeling it, so I told Brooke I was gonna walk home. On my way home a guy came up to me and said he was from the team we played that night. He offered to walk me home because he said a pretty girl like me shouldn't be walking alone. So I accepted his offer when we got back to my place he walked me to the door. He kissed me and I smiled but he forced hisself back on my and opened the door. He found my living room and slammed me on the couch. Then raped me."

By the time she was done telling Nathan she was sobbing again. He knew it was not appropriate for him to be comforting her but he knew she must for some odd reason trust him enough to tell him the story. Brooke came out but Nathan motioned for her to go back into the gym. He rubbed up and down her arm whispering comforting words In her ear. He was so angry at the guy would did this. He knew no girl ever should go though that.

Meanwhile in the gym Brooke had been screaming at Rachel but Rachel didn't know what she did wrong but truly she did. Everyone at the school did. Rachel hated that Haley got all of the attention just because she was raped.


	2. Chapter 2

**Fall**

**Chapter: two**

Haley laid in bed thinking about the events at practice the day before. She felt so right being comforted by Nathan and being in his arms. She couldn't stop thinking about him and she didn't know if he was feeling the same but she needed to pull herself together and talk to him at practice. Which she had in an hour.

* * *

After a long and boring practice Haley went to the girls locker room to change. She waited around and told the girls she was gonna shower before going home. She really was waiting for the guys and girls to clear out so she could go talk to Nathan.

Haley checked to make sure all the guys were out of the locker room before going in. She finally reaches Nathan's office. She knocked on stage door and he motioned for her to come in.

"Well miss James sneaking into the boys' locker room. I believe that's against the rules."

Haley laughed and adjusted her bag on her shoulder. "um I just came to tell you thanks for yesterday at practice. Truth is I have never opened up to anyone other than Brooke, Peyton, and Lucas. It felt kinda nice. Well I'm gonna get out of your hair."

"Haley wait. What time should I pick you up?"

Haley was confused and looked at him with a what the hell expression on her face.

"For our date tonight."

"Nathan that's flattering but I don't think your the coach and I'm a student."

"C'mon Haley tell me you didn't feel that spark up your arm when I helped you up, or that it's felt right for me to hold you and I will drop it."

Haley sighed and sat down. She ran her hand through her long wavy blonde hair. "So you felt it too. I was hoping you didn't because it would complicate things. God, I can't believe this. But Nathan our age difference might be a problem."

"No. I graduated two years ago and I was 18. That makes me only 20. Now since your a senior I'm guessing your 17. Now last time I knew that's still legal in the state of North Carolina."

"Actually I'm 18. I have an early birthday and I went into kindergarten a year late. So I'm older than most seniors. And that means a 2 year difference. Okay. Um I'm gonna tell my parents I stayed at Peytons. So I gotta tell Peyton. And I'm actually gonna tell her what I'm doing. I trust her."

Nathan smiled. "So miss James what time am I picking you up?"

Haley laughed a little bit. "How about in 30 minutes. I will go straight to Peyton's an she lives close then I will call my parents and get ready."

Nathan nodded. "See ya soon."

Haley winked at him. "Bye coach Scott."

* * *

Haley drove to Peyton's and she sighed with relief when she saw Peyton's car because she really needed her to be home. Haley ran right in the door and up to Peyton's room.

"Hey best friend. Guess who I have a date with tonight?" Haley asked smiling from ear to ear then jumping on the be beside Peyton.

"Um... I have no clue. Who tutor girl?"

"Nathan. Ah I'm so excited." Haley said as she kept smiling.

"Haley, Nathan is the coach you can't go out with him. Plus he's like way older than us."

"For your information Peyton, we are gonna keep it a secret and second he graduated 2 years ago making him only 20. And me going into kindergarten late makes me 18. So hah. And I told my parents I was staying with you tonight. So will you cover for me? Please P. Sawyer?"

"Fine but only because I haven't seen you this happy since you know what happened. I love you Haley James and I'm glad your happy. You deserve it."

30 minutes later Nathan was driving around trying to find Peyton's house he forgot to ask Haley where it was and didn't have her phone number. He then saw Peyton's Comet parked out front of a house. He assumed it was her house so he figured what the hell? Then went and knocked. A couple minutes later Haley opened the door. She was wearing white skinny jeans that did her curves justice, a tank top with sequins and a pink cardigan. Her hair wa straight had she had her makeup a little darker than she normally would have it

"Wow Haley, you look beautiful."

"Thanks. Your not too bad to look at either." She winked and looped her arm through his. He guided her to his Black Range Rover and opened the door for her. He then got in and started the car.

"Listen Nathan. Um we can't go somewhere public around here I'm pretty sure we can't be together in public."

"Already ahead of you Hales."

"Nathan? Did you just call me Hales?"

"Um yeah.. Sorry.. I won't do it again."

She reached over and put her hand on his shoulder. "No that's fine it's just usually people call me Haley or tutor girl. But I like Hales. And maybe the way you say it. "

Nathan glanced over at her and smiled. He kept thinking that she was so beautiful he wanted to just keep staring at her but he needed to watch the road.

"So, Hales. I hope you don't mind am old fashioned movie date. Cause that's what we are doing. And I hope you like scary movies cause I have 2 ticket to the new Friday the 13th."

"Well You got the movie part right. Not a big fan of scary movies though."

"Damn it. I'm sorry Haley I can see if we can exchange them."

"No it's fine I will live. As long as I cover my eyes when there is blood an guts. Ew."

Nathan laughed "okay. As long as its okay with you."

Haley nodded. After awhile of driving they reach a movie theater. They walk in give the attendant the ticket and walk in the movie theater To take their seats. After about 10 minutes of preview the movie finally starts. Nathan felt nervous. He like Haley and he hoped maybe she would be jumpin in his lap if she got scared.

Half way through the movie Haley is practically completely behind Nathan. She peaks out every once in awhile to see if its okay, but then there is blood again and she goes back to hiding behind Nathan.

Nathan finally got the native and put arm around Haley. She snuggled into his chest not wanting to see the bloody part of the movie. Which is pretty much all it is so she spent pretty much the whole movie hiding in Nathan's chest. At the end of the movie they walked out. Nathan's are still around Haley's shoulders and her arm around his waist. When they got in the car Nathan put the key in the ignition and started it. When they pull out Haley noticed that weren't going the same way they came. "Nathan where are we going? Tree hill is that way." She pointed behind her.

"I know but it's Friday and there is no school so you don't have to be back. And there is one more place I want to take you. Of that's alright with you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Fall**

**chapter: three**

After pulling out of the movie theater Nathan decides to take Haley to another place. They drive for about 10 minutes then they pull up to a lake. the moon is out an it's full so they could see the lake perfectly.

"Wow this place is beautiful, Nathan."

"I know. I used to come here a lot when I needed to clear my head which in high school was a lot. I was so stressed in high school. I probably had higher blood pressure than a 17 year old should have. Anyways c'mon lets get out."

Haley nodded and Nathan got out and walked over and opened Haley's door. She smiled at him. They walked down by the lake and stood there for a few moments but than Nathan sat down and patted the spot beside him. Haley smiled and sat rather close to Nathan.

"So how is this gonna work? I mean us. We obviously can't go public." Haley looked at Nathan and asked.

"I know. Well Hales it looks like we are gonna have to sneak around. If that's okay. I mean if we wanna go out we can drive the next town over or where ever. Plus sneaking around will be fun."

Haley laughed but didn't say anything else. She just nodded her head.

"Nathan, why don't you play basketball anymore? I know you played in high school and college because my dad used to watch your games in college."

"Well there was this guy we played last season and he went to make the winning basket but I blocked it and then made the winning basket for my team. We played them again and he played rough and I hurt my knee nothing permanent but if I play and mess it up again I'm gonna limp for the rest of my life and could possibly be in a wheel chair. I love the game but it is what it is. And I'm not completely letting it go. That's why I'm coaching."

"We'll I'm glad you didn't give it up. Because them we wouldn't be here right now. And I wanna be here right now."

Nathan smiled and put his arm around Haley and laid back. They were just laying there looking at the stars. Together.

* * *

After laying under the stars for about an hour they decide they are gonna go back. Nathan didnt know if he should take her back to Peyton's or his place. So he is gonna find out.

"Hey Hales. Am I dropping you off at Peyton's? We could go back to my place and hang out. I know it's only the first date but we aren't exactly a normal couple."

Haley just laughed. "Yeah that's fine. Let me just text Peyton and tell her I might be back later than expected."

_Hey peyt. I'm gonna be back later than expected. Don't wait up. Xoxo tutor girl._

They pull up to a big beach house and Haley's mouth dropped open.

"Wait,Nathan this is your house?"

"Yeah when my mom moved she let me have it. My dad didnt agree with it but I officially own it. I like it cause I can rub it in his face."

They walk up to the house and Nathan unlocks the door. He flips the light on and they just entered a big beautiful kitchen.

"Wow this is a beautiful house, Nathan. I could do some serious cooking in this kitchen."

"Well you might have to cook for me someday, Hales."

"For sure. Do you use the kitchen alot?"

"Hah. Me use the kitchen? Haley that's like saying cheerleaders like to get dirty."

"Hey mister I'm a cheerleader."

"Yes, but do you like going out in the woods and getting dirty?"

Haley nodded her head no. Then looked down at her feet.

"I didn't think so. Now lets just say its better for everyone's safety if I don't use the kitchen. Now lets go to the living room."

Haley nodded and followed him into a big living room with lots of furniture and a big plasma screen TV. Haley's eyes got really big but she just followed Nathan to the couch.

"Okay Nathan I have to ask. Do you really wanna try this. Sneaking around I mean. I just don't know why you would pick me over a girl who you could show off around town and actually have a public relationship."

Nathan looked at her with a questioned look on his face. Then put is arm around her.

"Haley, yesterday when I helped you up I felt a spark go up my arm. Now I have never felt that before. And I could care less about PDA or showing my girl off. Yeah it would be nice to show you off. But I find it kinda hot that we are sneaking around."

Haley looked up into Nathan's eyes and she could see that he meant what he said. Haley smiled. Nathan knew he shouldn't kiss her because it was their first date but he couldn't help it. He put his free hand on her cheek and leaned in. They were mere centimeters apart and Haley could feel Nathan's hot breath on her mouth. Finally Nathan closed the gap and their lips touched. At first it was a soft easy kiss but it grew more passionate.

Haley adjusted in her seat so she could kis him better. This was by far the best kiss she has ever had. It was sweet, and Nathan was gentle and caring and passionate. She finally pulled away in need of a breath.

"Wow. That was.." Haley said

"Amazing? I know." Nathan then lightly kissed her lips again. Then again. "Do you wanna watch another movie?"

"Sure. But Nathan, your picking."

"Okay my friend just got me the movie deliverance. I've never seen it."

"Okay let's watch that."

Haley was cuddled up to Nathan and then a scene comes on and right away Nathan shuts the tv off.

"Haley I am so sorry I had no idea that was in there."


	4. Chapter 4

**Fall**

**chapter: four**

"Tutor girl, where the hell where you Friday night? I texted you and wanted to go shopping. You didn't reply so I went to your house and your mom said you were at Peyton's. So I went to Peyton's and guess who wasn't there. You. Where the hell did you go?"

Haley sighed and stopped in front of her locker to get her books. "I was on a date."

"Haley. Why didn't you tell me? Who is the lucky guy?"

"Brooke not here. I will tell you when there isn't so many people."

Then Nathan walks by and Brooke notices Haley look at him then smile.

"Oh my god. It's him. Wasn't it?"

"Brooke I said not here."

"You did go on a date with him. Ohh Haley James is a bad girl. You need to tell me the details. Ohhhh I bet he is a good kisser."

Haley laughed and shook her head. I'll tell you later Tigger."

* * *

Haley waited till her free period to go see Nathan. She knew there wasnt a gym class or anything so she snuck into the boys locker room. She made sure there was no boys from the last gym class. Haley knocked on Nathan's office door and she saw him smile and motioned for her to come in.

"Hey. Are you busy?" Haley asked.

"No. Just going over plays for practice tonight. What's up?" Nathan looked up from the play book.

"So Brooke found out. But I know she won't tell anyone. She wouldn't Do that to me."

" Damn it. This is gonna be harder than we thought."

"No Nathan it's only Brooke an Peyton. We will only have trouble if anyone else finds out. Which we aren't gonna have happen. We will just hang out at your house for awhile. No biggy."

"Alright. Come over after practice tonight and I will cook you dinner. Well my aunt will and I will hear it up."

Haley giggled and leaned in. "Okay. See you at 7." She kissed him and got up and left. When she left she had so many butterflies in her stomach. Just the simplest touch from Nathan made her week in the knees.

* * *

"Haley James get your ass over here. Me and P. Sawyer need to talk to you."

Haley rolled her eyes and walked over to Peyton and Brooke. "What? I was stretching."

Peyton spoke up. "When in the world are you gonna tell us about your date Friday night with hot shot?" She nodded her head towards Nathan.

Haley laughed really loud and all the girls looked at her. "How about when there isn't a whole squad of cheerleaders who like to gossip, around. I promise tomorrow after school we will hang out and I will tell you everything. Now lets start practice."

Brooke, Peyton, and Haley worked the girls hard this practice. And Rachel just kept complaining. Finally Haley couldn't take it. After they finished going over their dance Haley walked up to her and started yelling "Listen Rachel, every other girl here has worked their ass off to be where they are. So if you don't shut up and suck it up your off this team and I will call another girl." Haley walked back up beside Peyton and Brooke. "Take it from the top girls."

Everyone in the gym stopped what they were doing and watched what happened. Nathan was smiling because his girl was hot when she told people off. He got the boys to continue practice. He noticed the guys making sexual comments toward Haley after she told Rachel off. He didn't like people talking to his girl like that.

* * *

Haley pulled up to Nathan's house and noticed that he was sitting on the porch. She smiled an got out of the car and walked up the stairs. "Hey I thought you wear heating up dinner."

"I need to blow off some steam so I thought we could take a walk on the beach. Not many people take a walk or are on the beach this time of year."

"Alright. But what's wrong? Why do you need to blow off steam?"

"Hales I heard the comments the guys were making towards you during practice. Next time stand up for yourself."

Haley laughed for like 2 minutes. "Nathan... They say stuff like that all the time. They just joke around. Plus they don't have a chance. They try to hard. Now c'mon I still want to go on that walk."

Nathan nodded and stood up. He grabbed Haley's hand and they walked off the back steps and down into the walked for about 30 minutes. They saw a group of kids around a fire but didnt worry about it till they got closer and realized they were guys from school. "Shit. Nathan those are guys from school."

"We got this Hales. Just put your hood up and turn towards me more. They won't know." They finally were walking past the group and they hope they would notice but they did. "Hey coach Scott. Whose your lady friend?"

"Hey guys and this is Jessica. She's shy." Haley waved but she didnt turn around. She heard another guy say something but she couldn't make out what he said she just knew that it was Lucas. Finally Nathan and Haley turned around and walked back towards the beach house.

They got far enough away and Haley put her hood down. "Nathan that was so close. What if they would found out it was me?"

"Hales it's fine now. They had no clue. Now lets go inside its cold."

They walked up the back stairs and into the house. Nathan put the food his aunt made in the oven before they left so it was done cooking by the time they got back. "The food smells good. What did your aunt make?"

"Mac and cheese and Honey chicken."

"Seriously? Mac and cheese is the food of the gods."

"Hales, only if the gods are 5 year olds."

Haley walked over to Nathan and pushed him. "It's the best food ever."

After the eat dinner they go into the living room. Nathan dims the lights and lights two candles. Nathan sits down and pulls Haley into his lap. "Nathan what are you doing?"

"Kissing my girl. Is that a problem?"

"Of course not Nathan."

"Good." Nathan said than gave her the most earth shattering kiss. She was glad they were sitting because if not she wouldn't be able to stand. After awhile of just making out Haley slips off Nathan's lap and cuddles up next to him.

"I might cut Rachel off of the team."

"Why Hales? You can stand up for your self."

"We'll her grades suck and she has the worst attitude and I don't want to put up with is. And Since I'm captain I can decide who I want on my team."

"That's up to you. Plus I'm tired of her checking me out. I feel so uncomfortable."

"But you don't mind me checking you out?" Haley kissed Nathan then down to his neck.

"That's different. I like you. I don't like her."

* * *

**Review please and tell me what you think. I wanna know your opinion and what I could make better. Love y'all!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Fall**

**chapter: five**

Nathan and Haley have now been secretly dating for 2 months. They were more than happy even though they had to sneak around. They had fun sneaking around with each other. The only people that knew were Peyton, Brooke, and Lucas. Lucas didnt agree with their relationship but he covered for them when he needed to.

It was Saturday night and Haley was going over to Nathan's. She was pulled up to an intersection where the light was red. When it turned green she stepped on the gas and drove when she was in the middle of the intersection and a drunk driver rammed right into the driver side door. A bystander called the police and she could hear sirens but her body wouldn't let her open her eyes.

Haleys parents were on a business trip and the police couldn't get ahold of them. They called the next people on her emergancy call list. Brooke, Peyton and Lucas.

Brooke, Peyton and Lucas were hanging out to cover for Haley and Brooke heard her cell phone ring and she picked up. "Hello?"

"Hello is this Brooke Davis?" The other person asked.

"yes. Who is this?" Brooke was still kind of laughing at something Licas said.

"You are listed under Haley James' emergancy contact list. We couldn't reach her parents." The other person said.

"We'll why would you need to contact me? What happened?"

"Miss James was in a serious car accident. Please come to Tree Hill Memorial Hospital as soon as possible."

The other person hung up and Brooke just looked at the phone. Finally Lucas broke her out of her silence. "Brook what's wrong?"

Brooke had tears in her eyes and she looked up at Peyton and Lucas. "Haley was in a serious car accident. We need to go."

They hurried up and got in the car and drove to the hospital. They were silent the whole way because they were so worried about Haley. Brooke knew she was on her way to Nathan's so she figured he didn't know. "Guys someone needs to call Nathan. He won't be able to come visit but he should know." Brooke spoke out.

"I'll do it. I have his number since he is my coach."Lucas said. When they arrived they called Nathan. "Hey Nate. It's Lucas."

"Hey. What do you need? Haley should be coming soon."

"Actually she isn't coming Nate. Something happened."

"Lucas. What happened? Is Haley okay?" Lucas could hear the concern in Nathan's voice.

"She was on her way over and a drunk driver drove right into the drivers side. We are at the hospital and she is is surgery now. They probably are going to have to take out her spleen. Nate you can't come see her people will talk. You just can't. I'm sorry man."

"Lucas I have to. You dot understand. I was gonna tell her I loved her. Please. Just try and sneak me in. I need to see her."

"Okay. But if any one asks your uncle was in the hospital and you went to visit him."

"Thanks Lucas. It means alot." After Nathan hung up he grabbed his jacket and raced out the door. He jumped in his range rover and drove safely as fast a he could. 10 minutes later Nathan arrives at the Tree Hill Memorial Hospital. He rushed to the third floor waiting room and instantly saw Lucas trying to comfort Brook and Peyton. Nathan rushed over to them.

"Hey guys. How is she?"

"Nathan this looks too suspicious."

"Lucas I don't really give a damn. The girl I love is in the hospital."

Brooke and Peyton looked up. "Nathan you love her?" Brooke asked.

"Yes and I was gonna tell her tonight. Now I really need to see her. So I'm gonna go to the bathroom and when the doctor comes back, come to the bathroom and get me Lucas. Then I will sneak in."

After about ten minutes of Nathan waiting in the bathroom just pacing around Lucas knocked on the door. "The doctors said we can see her. But she is unconcious still."

Nathan nodded and followed Lucas to one of the rooms that he figured Haley was in. There was no one around at the time so they took the opportunity to sneak in. When they walked in they saw Haley laying there lifeless. She had a bandage on her head and little cuts on her face. She had a couple wire coming from her and there was that awful but yet comforting beeping noise. It beeping meant she still had a heart beat. It not beeping meant she didn't.

Nathan wanted a couple minutes with her but he gave Licas, Peyton, and Brooke a few minutes before he finally couldn't take it. He needed to tell her he loved her.

"Hey guys can I have like 3 minutes. I just need to tell her this."

They all nodded and headed out the door. When the door was closed Nathan pulled the chair over beside Haley's bed and took her hand in his. He wish that he could have told her he loved her. "Hey Hales. It's me, Nathan. Um I really need you to wake up Hales. I haven't told you something and I really need to. Look I know we have to sneak around but you changed my life Haley James. I love you can see the good in me like no one else can. Please baby wake up. I never got to tell you this, but I love you."


	6. Chapter 6

**Fall**

**Chapter: six**

Haley had been in the hospital for 4 days and still hasn't woken up. They snuck Nathan in everyday to see Haley. He really wants doing well. He missed her beautiful brown eyes and her gorgeous smile. He was once again sitting by her bed holding her hand waiting for her to wake up.

"Hey Hales it's me again. God I miss you so much. Truth is I'm not so good right now. I need you to wake up so I can look into those beautiful brown eyes and see that smile that can light up a whole town. You were on your way to my house when this happened so I feel like this is my fault. When you were coming over I was gonna tell you I love you. And I do Hales. I know it's only been about 2 months but god I love you."

He rested his head on her hand as he was holding back tears.

"I love you too." Haley said.

Nathan looked up and smiled the biggest he has in days. "God Hales I missed you."

He leaned up and kissed her with all the love he had. It felt so good to to finally kissed her lips. "Never do that to me again Hales. I was a mess."

"It's not your fault Nathan. I heard you say that you feel like its your fault because I was driving to your house. Well it isn't. Okay it happened. But I'm here now. And I love you too by the way." Haley leaned in and kissed him. Even though she was asleep she still missed his lips.

"Let me go get the doctor." Nathan said before getting up. Haley nodded. Nathan walked out and got Lucas to tell him to get the doctor because they couldn't take the chance of getting caught. Lucas got the doctor and they walked into Haley's room together.

"Hello miss James. Good to see you back. How are you feeling?" The doctor asked.

"Im actually feeling fine. A little sore but other than that I'm fine." Haley said smiling thinking back to her conversation with Nathan.

"That's good. Um your gonna need to take at least a week off school. Maybe more depending on how your incision heels and your broken leg. But other than that you are healthy and can go home later today."

"Thanks doc. But my parents aren't here are they? So who will sign my release forms?"

"We'll miss James it says your 18 so you legally an adult and can sign them yourself."

Haley nodded and looked at Lucas who was smiling."Hey buddy. I missed you."

"Oh Luke I missed you too. Are Tigger and Peyt here? I really wanna see them too. And bring Nathan back in too."

"Anything for you princess." Lucas leaned in and kissed her forehead and went to get the girls and Nathan. When they returned Brooke was crying and Peyton looked a mess.

"Girls what's wrong?" Haley asked.

Peyton spoke up because Brooke was still crying. "You scared the hell out of us tutor girl."

"Awe guys come here." Both girls went over and crawled into the bed with Haley and hugged her. "Brookie don't cry. I'm here and and I'm fine. I love you both."

They both said "I love you too tutor girl. Don't ever Do that again." Haley laughed and nodded her head Yes. After visiting for awhile Lucas probably figured Nathan and Haley wanted some alone time before she got released. "Brooke, Peyton lets give Nathan and Haley some time alone." They girls nodded and got up of the bed. They followed Lucas out but before Brooke went out the door she winked.

Nathan got up from the chair and took a place beside her where Peyton had been laying before. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer. He kissed the top of her head. Haley snuggled in closer to Nathan and laid her head on his chest. After awhile they both fell asleep.

Some how the hospital got ahold of Haley's parents and they got there as soon as they could. When they got there they were surprised that Brooke, Peyton and Lucas weren't there. But they were just getting coffee. Haley's parents asked the receptionist where she was staying and they walked to her room. When they opened the door the lights were dimmed and they noticed a muscular figure holding their baby girl. They turned the lights on and both Nathan and Haley woke up.

"Hi baby girl. How are you?" Lydia James asked.

"Mom? Dad? What are you doing here?" Haley pulled away from Nathan's embrace.

"Well we got a call saying our baby girl was in a bad wreck and has been in the hospital for four days. We got here as soon as we could."

"Well as you can see I'm fine mom. You didn't have to come. I'm getting released today."

Haley's dad spoke up after being quiet. "Who the hell are you?" He pointed towards Nathan.

"Daddy be nice or your leaving. This is my boyfriend Nathan. We have been dating for two months and since you pretty much have been gone I didn't tell you. Plus there is something else."

"What is he a teacher or something?" Both her parents laughed.

"Can you guys be like serious for 2 minutes of my life?" They stopped laughing an nodded.

"Thank you. We keep it a secret because he is the coach for the ravens.


	7. Chapter 7

**Fall**

**Chapter: seven**

**I want to thank everyone for reading. Tell me what you think. Give me some ideas. They are always helpful! Much love!❤**

* * *

"ugh I hate these crutches!" Haley grunted as she sat down beside Nathan on the couch.

"C'mon Hales. You get waited on hand and foot by the people you love. I bet it's not that bad."

"Nathan I can barely get dressed on my own. It just sucks."

"Well I could help you with the dressing part." He threw he the infamous Nathan Scott smirk. She pushed him then put her broken leg on his lap. He took he boot off and rubbed her foot gently Making sure he didn't cause her any pain.

"So Hales how long do you think your parents are gonna be here?"

_flashback _

_"Haley James why didnt You tell your own parents you had a boyfriend?"_

_"Because mom. Mine and Nathan's relationship can't exactly become public. Maybe we do need to tell people though. People probably have their suspicions. We have been caught talking in public. Luckily nothing to affectionate."_

_"Well me and your mother are supporting you 100 and 10%. We love you and I can see the way Nathan looks at you that he does too. With all his heart. And no matter what people think he will love you." Her dad spoke up smiling over at Nathan who had his arm around her shoulders. _

_"Thanks daddy. And I love him too." He smiled at her dad then kissed Nathan's cheek._

_"Thank your Mr. and Mrs. James. I'm so happy to have your approval. I love your daughter and I'm going to love her for the rest of time. I don't care what anyone thinks about our relationship either. We are 2 years apart and it's not like I'm a teacher. I'm a coach who was in their shoes only 2 short years ago."_

_End of flash back_

_"_Hales. Haley. Earth to Haley." Nathan said a little bit laughing while waving his hand in front of her face.

"Sorry I was just think back a week ago when my parents told us they supported our relationship. Nathan it makes me so happy to be with you. But I hate hiding it. Yeah it's fun sometimes. But it's hard. You have no idea how much I just wanna stop cheering during the middle of practice and come over and kiss you. It's hard."

"Hales I know it's hard and I do have an idea of how hard it is becuase the same thing happens to me. The guys sometimes catch my staring but don't know who or what at. God why is this so hard. I mean I'm not officially a teacher and we are only 2 years apart. What's the big deal?"

Haley just shrugged her shoulders and laid down with her feet still in Nathan's lap. He always treated her good. Plus her parents were letting her stay at Nathan's till she got better so someone would always be able to help her. She loved her parents for being supportive.

"So I have to go get something from my office. You could come. We will just say you left your purse at practice and when I was putting the bleachers up I found it."

"Alright. But I haven't been to practice. I will say I just got ahold of you because none of your friends would give it to me. This will work Hales."

"Alright. What time do we have to leave? Cause I was gonna get a shower."

"Um well we can leave whenever your ready. I don't have to get the book at and specific time."

"Alright. Well I'm going to get a shower."

They smiled at each other and Haley slowly made her way up the stairs. Nathan watched her to make sure she got up the stairs okay. He would always help her or make sure she got up and down the stairs okay. Sometimes he would wake up in the middle of the night and go check on her. They didn't sleep in the same bed yet so she took the closest guest room.

Haley got upstairs fine. She hobbled into the bathroom on her crutches and had to sit on the toilet to take a brake. She finally got enough strength to start the water. Just as she was about to step in and remembered that she took a shower this morning. So she shut the water off and put her clothes back on. She walked downstairs and Nathan was sitting at the island in the kitched drinking a water and looking at a sports magazine.

"Babe why are you down here? I thought you were gonna take a shower? We don't have to leave right now."

"I remembered that I took one this morning. So I don't need one. So lets go now and get it over with."

Nathan nodded in agreement. He closed the magazine and threw his water bottle away. He smiled at Haley them kisse her head before walking behind her out of the house. It was only about a 10 minute drive from Nathan's house to the school. Luckily no one was outside when they pulled in to see Haley get out of Nathan's car.

They walked in the school and as they were walking down the Hall the bell rang and te students attending school were switching class. No one noticed the 2 walking together and they both thought that was a good thing. They were almost to the locker room door when they heard someone scream, a gun shot. Then complete chaos.


	8. Chapter 8

**Fall**

**chapter: eight**

Nathan looked at Haley when he heard the gun shot. As soon as he looked at her he could see the terrible fear in her eyes. Nathan bent down and picked up Haley knowing she wouldn't be able to get to his office fast enough. She still had the fear in her eyes as they reached the locker room doors. By the time they got there pretty much every student was in a designated lockdown area or out of the school. So it was just them two entering the locker room.

Nathan held the door till it shut so it didn't make any noise. He knew that he had to protect Haley. And he was gonna try his best to do that. Nathan carried Haley through the locker room to his office because she dropped her crutches in the hall way. She was really worried about her friends. She went to reach for we cell phone but remembered she left it on the charger. They finally reached his office. Nathan walked in and right away put Haley on his chair. Not that she was heavy because he could lift her with one arm but he wanted her to be comfortable. Nathan bend down in front of Haley.

"Hales it's gonna be okay. We are safe in here. What are the odds the shooter come in here? Plus my office door locks." he got up locked the office door and close the blinds to the open window.

"But what about Brooke, Lucas, and Peyton. What if one of them got hurt? I need to know they are safe."

"Baby I'm sure they are safe. But we need to worry about us right now. Our safety. Now I don't have my cell phone either and the phone in here doesn't work so we are gonna have to wait till someone come and finds us. Hopefully the police. But Haley, I love you and I will always protect you."

Haley smiled. Nathan's word always warmed her heart an he always knew how to make her feel safe. She leaned down and kissed him before she shivered. No one had been in Nathan's office the past few days so it wasn't exactly warm in there.

"Are you cold Hales?"

"Yeah a little. But I will be fine."

"No I have a couple blankets and pillows from when we went on that date on the beach. I needed the pillows for a drill for the team and I figured I might as well keep the stuff in here for now. "

Nathan got up and walke over to the closet in the office. He opened it up and pulled out 2 smaller blankets and one big one. He layered the 2 thick small ones on top of each other then laid two pillows down. Haley hopped the two steps to the bed made out of blankets and sat down. Nathan sat down beside her and then he laid down and pulled Haley into his embrace.

"Ya know this would be kind of nice if we weren't stuck in my office while there was someone with a gun in the school."

"Yeah your right. God Nathan, I love you so much that I can't breath when I'm around you. And when I'm not my heart aches For your touch and kisses. I know it's only been two months but it seriously feels like its been two years. " Haley was rubbing Nathan's chest as his arm was around her shoulders and her head was on his chest. He was running small shapes on her arm.

Haley felt a sudden shift in Nathan's mood. His body got stiff.

"Nathan what's wrong?"

"Haley I need to tell you something. But I want you to know that this doesn't change the way I feel about you. She was a mistake. I will always love you if you don't want to be with me after this."

"Nathan what the hell are you talking about. Who was a mistake? Did you cheat on me?"

"No. God, no Hales. Okay when I graduated a frien of mine in high school was having one last party for all of the seniors. I got really drunk and unfortunately had sex with this girl Erica Marsh. She was student council president and popular. I was popular so we knew each other. Two weeks later I'm keeping in shape and just shooting around in the gym and she comes in and says shes pregnant. I told her that I didn't want to be with her but I would stick around and help raise the baby. But 6 months into the pregnancy she miscarried. I went to check on her after we found out an she was gone. No note, no call, no nothing. I wasn't upset because I didn't have feelings for her."

"Oh my. Nathan I'm so sorry. That must have been tough."

"Wait. Your not mad Hales?"

"Of course not Nathan. I'm actually glad you told me. It means alot."

"Oh Haley. You have no idea how good it is to hear you say your not mad. I mean it was tough on me at first especially since I was at college with no one to comfort me. But it just got a little bit easier everyday. But sometime I will be out somewhere and I will see a father with his son or daughter and I just think about what he would be like today."

Haley could feel her eyes start to water. She felt bad that he had to experience and go through that alone. She leaned up and have him a very loving and passionate kiss. She wished that Erica would have stuck around to help him through it. But it is what it is. And sh. Was here now instead of Erica.

" His birthday is next week. He would be turning 2."

"What were you gonna name him?"

"Landon Jimmy Scott. It's funny that her dads name was Jimmy like yours."


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guy! This isn't a chapter! Sorry! But I'm gonna start my next chapter right after this. The next chapter is gonna be a week before graduation. Nathan and Haley told everyone about their relationship. A lot of Haley's class mates were jealous that he would date her and not them. They have been together for 8 months on the day of graduation!

I didn't want to put that al into a chapter so I didn't make one. Please keep reading. And thank you to all you good people still reading!


	10. Chapter 10

**Fall**

**chapter: nine**

"Hey baby. What are you up to?" Nathan asked as he sat down on her bed and kissed her cheek.

"Just going over my valedictorian speech. What have you been up to Nathan?"

Nathan laughed. "Hales you have gone over that speech a million times. It's perfect. And I was just shooting around. See what talent I have left."

"Awe. how'd you do."

Nathan just sighed and Kaye's on his back looking up at the ceiling. He wanted to at least be able to play for fun. "Not so good. Didn't knock down one shot the whole time. I'm never gonna get my game back."

"Nathan don't say that. You just need to get bak into shape. And I believe in you. So does your family and your team. I love you and I'm gonna support you."

"Thanks baby. You always know what to say to make me feel better. So is my girl ready to graduate next week? I'm ready for you to."

"Hell yeah I'm ready. It just doesn't seem real though. It feels like yesterday I was just going into high school and now in a couple months then I'm gonna be going into college."

Nathan smiled and kissed her. He was so head over heels and he didn't want it any other way. He knew he was gonna follow her to where ever she went for college. They already discussed this a month ago. He didn't want to leave her and all he had in Tree Hill was Haley and the team and their seasons over. They won the state championships. That's all he wanted. He had a plan for the day of graduation and he hoped it worked Out he wanted it to. First he needed to talk to her parents.

"Hey I'm gonna go down and talk to your parents while you look over your speech for the one millionth time."

"What do you want to talk to them about?"

"Nothing in particular just want to let you finish."

"Okay. Nathan. Come back up when your done. I wanna see you more."

Nathan nodded and kissed her. He crawled off the bed and walked out of her room and down to the kitchen where Jimmy and Lydia were sitting.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. James."

"Nathan. How many times have I told you to call me Jimmy."

"Sorry Mr. Jam... Jimmy."

"Yeah Nathan it's Lydia. So what are you doing down here instead of up there with Haley-bop?"

"Well I have an important question to ask her. But I need your permission first. I would like to ask Haley to marry me in front of everyone during graduation."

Lydia looked at Jimmy and smiled. Jimmy spoke up this time instead of Lydia. "Gi ahead Nate. Take care of our daughter."

"Yes sir. Thank you. Both of you." He shook Jimmy's hands and hugged Lydia.

_**GRADUATION DAY!**_

Haley woke up with a big smile on her face. Today was the last day of he high school years. She was so excited to finally move on from the bad things. Yeah she had a lot of good things in her life now. But she has had her fair share of bad things in life. One big good thing was Nathan. He was the best thing that has happened to her and she couldn't wait to see him later.

She was about to get up and go downstairs to eat breakfast but her home started ringing. She picked it up and smiled cause Nathan's name was flashing across the front.

"Hello?"

"Hey baby. It's me Nathan."

"Hi boyfriend. I can't wait to see you later."

"I know. I can't wait either. My girl is graduating today. How are yo feeling."

"Nervouse, sad excite. And a million other emotions. I just can't wait to see you."

"I know. I felt the same way when I graduated. And I have a surprise for you so I'm excited to see your reaction."

"Oh oh. What is it? You know I hate surprise. Please tell me Nathan!"

"Nope. And you will like this one hopefully. Now I'm gonna let my girl get ready for graduation and I will see you at the school. Bye love you, Hales."

"Bye love you too."

After a couple hours of getting ready, going over her speech and getting pictures with her friends, she was finally ready to go to the school and graduate high school.

When they got to the high school Haley rushed in with her parents behind her. Most of the students and parents were there so she said goodbye to her parents and went to sit down. After about 5 minutes of waiting Principal Turner stepped up to the podium an started talking about how he was proud of the graduating class. Haley's speech was last. Finally everyone was done talking and Haley could do her speech. She walked up on stage and said her speech.

When she was done everyone clapped and she was about to walk off the stage when Nathan stood up.

"Wait. Hales come back up here."

Haley was really confused as was the rest of the people in the auditorium.

"Nathan what are you doing?"

Nathan just smiled and pulled out a small velvet black box from his suit pocket. He grabbed Haley's hand and got down on one knee. Haley could already feel her eyes start to water. She looked down at him with a big smile on her face.

"Haley James. I love you so much and your it for me. I can't picture my life without you or the future without you. Yeah we are still young but I don't care. I love you. Haley James will you marry me?"

Haley looked out into the audience and everyone was nodding their heads yes.

"Yes, yes, yes. A million times yes."

Nathan put the ring on her finger and got up and pulled her into a best hug and spinner her around.


	11. Chapter 11

**Fall**

**Chapter: ten**

"Brooke I don't want a big wedding. Just a little wedding with the people that mean the most to me. And it's going to be on the beach."

"Tutor girl soon-to-be wife, you nobly get married once, hopefully. Anyways please let me plan you a big wedding. You will love it."

"Brooke for the last time no. But you can make my wedding dress. And he'll me shop for sexy lingerie for the honeymoon. And I need new clothes because we are going to the Bahamas."

"Fine. But you won't regret me making your wedding dress. You will love it. Now since I can't plan your wedding lets go shopping. You wedding is in a month."

Haley nodded and got up from the table. There was tons of wedding stuff on the table that Brooke brought over. Haley didn't care how big the wedding was she just couldn't wait to be with Nathan. Brooke and Haley walked out to Haley's car and got in. They drove to the mall. When they got in the mall Brooke took her right to Victoria's secret. They went straight to the lingerie.

"Pick anything you want tutor girl. This will be my wedding gift from you. I will pay for everything today."

"Brookie, I can't ask you to do that. It's to much. I can buy it."

"Hales I wanna do this for you. So deal with it."

Brooke then grabbed a bunch of stuff off of shelves and racks. She grabbed Haley's hands and motioned them to walk towards the check out line. When they were waiting Brooke was going on and on about how Nathan won't be able to keep his hand off of Haley with te stuff they bought and how he is gonna do the dirties things. The lady in front of them kept turning around and giving them the meanest looks. Brooke was getting furious.

"What the hell is your problem, lady? She is getting married." The lady just turned back around and didnt say a word back.

"Brook what the hell? Don't be such a bitch. We are only 18 and I'm sure she doesn't want to hear it."

Brooke just rolled her eyes and put the stuff on the counter to pay.

Meanwhile Nathan was at home playing NBA live with Lucas. It didnt feel awkward anymore becuase they started hanging out when Nathan and Haley told Lucas about there secret relationship. They were in the middle of a game when they heard a know at the door. Nathan paused the game and went to answer it. When he answered it he saw the last person he ever expected to show up.

"Erica? What the hell are you doing here?"

"Hi Nathan. I have someone I want you to meet. This is Landln Jimmy Scott. Your son." She said bouncing the little 2 year old boy in her arms.

"Erica that's impossible. You lost the baby. You left without a word."

"No Nathan I went into early labor and I told the doctors to tell you that I miscarried. Since he was so early I asked them to transfer him to anoth hospital. I didn't want you giving up your dream for a stupid reckless mistake we made."

"But you have kept it from me for two fucking years, Erica. Two years that I could have raised him. I'm gonna get custody Erica. I wanna know my son." He yelled at her.

" your not gonna fight Nathan. I realized that I don't want to be a mom. I'm too young. I had so much going for me in high school. Then one mistake and it was over." She handed Landon to Nathan. Erica kissed the boys head and said goodbye then got in her car and left. Nathan was standing in the doorway holding his 2 year old son.

Nathan walked back in and sat down beside Lucas on the couch. Lucas looked to Nathan then to Landon.

"Nate. Who is that?" Lucas asked.

"Its my son. Landon. Listen I will explain later but I need to call Haley. She needs to come here and we need to talk." Lucas nodded. Lucas knew that Haley and Nathan were going to need their privacy to talk about this, so he got up and left. Nathan then grabbed his Cell phone and dialed Haley's number.

Brooke am Haley were on their way home when Haley's phone started ringing she picked it up. "Hi baby."

"Hey Hales. You need to get home soon. There is something I need to talk to you about and.. It's just really important so get home soon. I love you. Bye."

He hung up before she even had the chance to respond. She pulled the phone away from her ear and set it back in her purse.

"What's wrong Haley?" Brooke asked worried at her friends state of mind.

"I hope nothing. But Nathan called and said he needed to talk to me about something important. He sounded nervouse or anxious."

"Im sure it's nothing Hales." After awhile they pulled up in front of Nathan's house. Brooke have her a reassuring looke and handed Haley her bags. Haley climbed out of the passenger side and slowly made her way to the door. When she heard Brooke pull away she opened the door. When she got inside she took her shoes off and set down her bags. Nathan wasn't in the kitched so she decided to find out where he was.

"Nathan. Naaaaathan." she yelled through the house.

"I'm in the den Hales."

Haley quickly walked to te den trying to find out what he wanted to talk about. When she walked in she stopped des in her tracks atte sight in front of her. Nathan holding a two year old boy with dark hair and blue eyes. He looked like a baby version on Nathan.

"That who is that? Cause he is the most adorable baby boy I have ever seen."

"Hales come sit down I need to tell you who this is and what happened. Come sit down." Haley went and sat down beside Nathan while she was making baby faces at Landon.

"Hales listen to me. Me and Luke were playing NBA live and someone knocked at the door. When I answered it Erica Marsh was standing on my doorstep. She explained to me that she went into early labor but told me she miscarried. She said she didn't want me to give up my dream for a stupid mistake we made. She lied to me. She had Landon tranferred to another hospital. She kept this from me fore two years and now she shows up on my doorstep giving me all rights to Landon. She said she was too young to be a mother."


	12. Chapter 12

**Fall**

**chapter: eleven**

"Is he finally asleep?" Haley asked as Nathan came walking back downstairs.

"Yeah. He kept asking for his momma. I told him she went away and that I was his daddy and he was gonna live with me from now on. It's hard for him to understand becuase he is only 2, ya know? An I feel like I'm the bad guy because I'm the one telling him he isn't gonna see his mom anymore."

"Nathan royal Scott. Stop this right now. You are not the bad guy in this Erica is. She left a poor 2 year old boy who hasn't known his father for his whole life. You are a good guy Nathan and your gonna be a good father."

"Listen Hales. If you wanna call the wedding off I understand. Your only 19 you shouldn't have to deal with this. I will always love you though. Always and forever."

"Nathan I will always love you. And I'm not calling off the wedding. This wasn't planned. But we can be a happy family. I know I'm not his real mom but from the couple hours I spent with him I love him already. I picture you exactly like him when you were his age. An I hope to be his mom one day Nathan."

Nathan leaned in and captured Haley's lips in an earth shattering kiss. He couldn't wait to be her husband. She was the best thing that happened to his life. And now his sons mother shows up with their son who Nathan thought wasnt even alive, and she just drops Landon on Nathans doorstep. He is glad he has Haley to be supportive.

The kiss became heated and they leaned back so Haley was on top of Nathan. Nathan started rubbing up and down Haley's sides. She loved the way he touched her. It felt so good. Haley moved her hands down his chest an up under his shirt. She loved his toned muscles and the way he shivered when she touched them. Nathan slowly slid his hands under the back of her shirt. He moved his hands up and stopped at her bra clasp. She didnt object so he in clipped it.

Haley reached for Nathan's belt buckle and started to unbuckle it.

"Hales. Hales.. C'mon we need to stop." Nathan said.

She realized how this could have needed and she was gla that he stopped them.

"God Nathan. I'm so sorry." She smiled weakly and ran her hand through her hair.

"Hales, you have nothing to be sorry for. We just got caught up in the moment. Now I might need a cold shower right about now, but it's okay."

"I must be such a tease. I wasn't planning on stopping so I'm glad you stopped us. I just really want to be your wife first. I know that we are in love but it seems right."

"Hales I understand. Listen baby, your not a tease. Okay I like getting carried away with you. And I think your right that we should wait. But I seriously need a cold shower. I'll be back."

Haley just laughed. Nathan untangled himself from Haley and went up to get a shower. She heard the water running and decide to read a book. After Nathan being upstairs for 10 minutes she heard crying. She ran up to the room Landon was sleeping in and saw him sitting up crying. Haley ran over to him.

"I want my momma." Landon screamed through his sobbing. Haley eloped him into a hug until he couldn't cry anymore.

"Are you okay now buddy?" Haley pulled him away to look at him. He nodded his head yes.

"You be my new mommy?"

"Oh Landon. I don't know. Maybe one day. Do you wanna go see your daddy?" He once again nodded his head yes. Haley picked him up and walked to Nathan's room. She knocked so she didn't walk in on him changin. She heard a mumbled come in.

She walked in carrying a red eyed Landon. Nathan rushed over to them.

"Haley what happened? Is he okay? He didn't fall out of the bed?"

"No. Nathan calm down. I was just reading and he started crying, so I went to check on him and he wanted to see you. Ya know even though he just met you I think he knows that your his dad and you love him."

Nathan got a huge grin on his face and reached for Landon. Immediatly Landon stretche out his arms for Nathan to take him. Nathan was whispering comforting words to Ladon and was making him laugh a little. After a while they went and sat on the bed while Haley stood in the doorway watching her fiancé with hopefully soon to be son.

The sight in front of her warmed her heart. Nathan had natural father instincts and qualities. She actually thought it was quit sexy. Him with a kid looked natural. He didnt look unnatural. She then walked over to sit beside them. Nathan started moving Landon towards Haley's face and she would kiss his nose then Nathan would pull Landon away real quick making him giggle. Both Nathan and Haley thought he had the cutest little laugh.

After awhile Landon started to get tired again. They both put him to bed this time. They kissed his forehead and walked hand in hand back to Nathan's room. Nathan laid on the bed and pulled Haley into his embrace.

"Ya know. I just met Landon. But I feel like I love him so much and I have to protect him like I have known him his whole life. But I haven't. Yeah it was nice being able to live my dream for a couple of years. But I would rather have raise my son and watch him grow. It just upsets me. I mean, I know absolutely nothing about him except he looks like me. I don't know if he is allergic to anything, his medical history, his favorite food or color. Nothing."

"Nathan it's understandable. But maybe if she hadnt done what she did we wouldn't know each other. I wouldn't be getting married right out of high school. You wouldn't be coaching the ravens to win their state championship. You wouldn't have got those few good years of your dream. You have to look at every angle of it. I know you would have like to know your son but you get to now. Think if she wouldn't have gave up."


	13. Chapter 13

**Fall**

**chapter: twelve**

Haley woke up in Nathan's embrace and just smiled. She for sure could get used to this. She loved how safe and secure she felt by just being touched by him. It sent sparks all through her body. She couldn't wait to be his wife. And she still loved him just as much now that Landon is in the picture in fact it makes her love him more to know that he actually cares about his ow child. But Haley hopped that he still wanted to have more kids. She wanted to have them with him. Haley leaned over and kissed Nathan's cheek and he began to wake up.

"Morning beautiful." Nathan said in a groggy voice.

"Morning handsome. What do you want to do today? I think I'm gonna go make breakfast for you and Landon."

"Well he doesn't have anything here. No clothes, no toys. nothing of his own. Maybe we could go shopping today. Then maybe we could tell Brooke, Luke, and Peyton." Nathan gave her a weak smile and kissed her before she got up and went to make breakfast.

After about 20 minutes of cooking Haley went back upstairs to wake up Landon and get Nathan. When she walked into Nathan's room Nathan already had him in an out of the bath. Now he was dressing him. She thought to herself that he looked so hot doing the whole father thing.

"Ya know your really rocking the whole "dad" thing. It's actually kind of hot." She whispered in his ear as she walked by him in the bedroom. Nathan just laughed and continued dressing Landon.

"Hales do you think you have any old clothes from one of your nephews that he could wear today. I don't want to put him in the same clothes. I washed them but still." Nathan set Landon on the bed and walked over to Haley.

"Uhm.. I'm not sure. We can go to my house and look but all the clothes that don't fit they probably just kept at their houses. But we can look."

"Thanks babe. I love you. You know that? You have had to be put through a lot but to haven't left. And I really love you for that."

"Nathan that's what true love is. Sticking with your love through everything."

Nathan kissed Haley and Landon let out a loud ew. Nathan and Haley looked at each other than at Landon and laughed. Nathan walked over to Landon who was covering his eyes, and picked him up. "C'mon goofball. Lets go get you some clothes and stuff. You wanna go get new toys?" Landon nodded and clapped his hands.

Nathan and Haley didn't have a carseat for him yet so they buckled him and made sure he wasn't visible. The kids store was only about 5 minutes away then they were gonna goto the mall.

They pulled up in front of the kids store and unbuckled Landon. Haley carried him in but put him in a cart when they got inside.

"Hey babe, if they have all the stuff we need here we won't have to go to the mall." Haley said to Nathan and she was buckling Landon in the cart.

"Yeah I guess your right. I forgot they added that new part on for clothes and stuff. Lets get shopping we have a lot to do. They pushed the cart around throwing whatever the needed in the cart. Money wasn't a problem. Haley worked at Karens cafe and Nathan coached and already had money from his family.

They spent about 4 hours in the store and had two carts full of stuff for Landon. Toys clothes and a car seat, a crib, stroller, pretty much everything a two year old needs. They had one of the workers help load it all into Nathan's SUV while Haley sat with a sleeping Landon in his new carseat.

Nathan got in and smiled at Haley. He loved her so much and couldn't wait to be married. They still had a little bit more planning to do but other than that it was pretty much all set. They still needed to talk about the situation with Landon like where he was gonna go on their honeymoon.

* * *

A/n:**Im so sorry that this is short and i haven't updated. But I had total writes block with this story and had another story in mind so started it and it all just flowed. So I cut this one short and decided to make it up to you in the next chapter. Read and review and tell me what ya think.(:**


	14. Chapter 15

**Fall**

**chapter: fourteen**

Nathan and Haley woke up to a screaming Landon. It was three o'clock in the morning and they had spent all day fixing his room up. They both got up and walked to his room.

"What's wrong baby?" Haley asked walking over to the bed and kissing Landon's head.

"Belly don't feel good." He said through his cries.

Haley touched her hand to his forehead to see if he had a fever and he wasn't burning up.

"Well he isn't to warm. He probably just got hot from crying. Come here sweetie." Haley opened her arms and Landon crawled right into her lap. He has grown a liking to Haley. And he just grew a mutual father-son bond with Nathan. He also loved all of Nathan and Haley's friends.

"I love you. You know that? Of you would have left because this got too much, I seriously would be lost. You have out up alot through our relationship and I can't thank you enough. And I know your probably worried about me not wanting kids again. But I do want kids with you. So one day I will give you a little me or a little you." He leaned in and kissed Haley's head.

"I did worry about that. But if this is what I get that I will me more than happy. I love you and I know it's only been a short month but I love Landon too." Haley said rocking Landon back and forth trying to get him to go back to sleep.

"Well that's a good thing. Because I have a wedding surprise for you. But you don't get it till the honeymoon. Which I can't believe is in two days." Nathan smirked then kissed a now sleeping Landon's head.

* * *

"Nathan I don't like being blind folded. And you know I hate surprises. Especially after our wedding when I just want to go to sleep with my husband." Haley said walking slowly.

"Well your gonna love this. And trust me I don't know how much sleep we will be getting. If you know what I mean." Haley could hear the smirk in his voice.

Nathan let go of Haley's eyes and her mouth opened in shock.

"Nathan this is so beautiful." She said walking along the rose petal covered room.

"Only for the best. I love you. And Im so glad to finally be your husband! And I have one more surprise for you. But you have to find it." He kissed Haley's mouth then went and laid on the bed.

"Well I guess you don't get to see me in this." Haley said pulling her reception dress up her leg and showing a little piece of he panties.

"c'mon Hales. That's not fair." Nathan whined. "And your other surprise is under the pillow on the bed."

Haley walked over to the bed and reached under the pillow. She pulled out a big envelope. She reached and side and read the bold black letters at the top them whispered them. "Adoption form." she then spoke louder. "Nathan. What is this?" She had tears flowing down her eyes.

"Landon has got to know you as his mom. The other night when you fell asleep on the couch while we were all watching a movie, Landon woke up and after awhile he pointed to you and asked me if you were his new mommy and asked if you were gonna leave too. And he said he wanted you as a mommy. So then next day I called the adoption agency. They sent them over as soon as they could. I realized that he loves you like a mom and I can see you love him like your own. And I figured this would be a good time to give you the option." Nathan explained as he walked over and grabbed her hands, as she had tears flowing pretty much uncontrolably down her slightly rosey cheeks.

"Nathan you have no idea how special this is to me. And of course I will sign these. I love him. I love you and I know he isn't mine but I will love and protect him forever. And maybe one day we will be able to give him a little brother or sister."

"A little girl just like you, my beautiful wife."

"No. Another little boy maybe like both of us. Because Landon is already a mini you. He is deffinetly gonna break some hearts with his Scott charms and those eyes."

They both laughed. Then Nathan dragged Haley to the bed. She fell on top of him laughing.

"This is gonna be an interesting and great honeymoon. But I miss Landon." Haley pouted.

"I know babe. Me too. But he will still be there in three weeks. Hales, he will be fine. We need some time away from it all. And two weeks in the Bahamas and Puerto Rico. Tomorrow before our plane leaves you can drive over to Peyton's and see him. I know he would love to see you."

"OkaY. But you have to come too. He will want to see his daddy. And if our plane doesn't leave tomorrow, why are we in a hotel and not with our son?" she asked.

"Because this is how a wedding night should end." He smirked then walked over to Haley. Cupping her face in his hands, he pulled her into a kiss.


	15. Chapter I don't know

**Fall**

**chapter: sixteen**

"Wanna go to the beach today?" Nathan asked. Nathan an Haley have been in Puerto Rico for only a week.

"Yep. I was going to go wether you were coming with me or not." Haley smirked then went to the dresser and pulled out a bathing suit. She slipped off her clothes and slipped it on. Nathan just standing there checking her out.

"You like what you are Scott?" Haley walked over to a shirtless Nathan and ran her hands down his chest.

"Yes. And if you don't stop that we aren't going to be going to the beach." He kissed Haley then went and grabbed his swimming trunks. He slipped them on and grabbed two towels. Haley grabbed a beach bag and filled it with everything they would need for a day at the beach. They both were ready so Haley slipped on a sun dress and a pair of flip flops. They walked out hand in hand. Their little beach house was right on the beach. So they just walked out and sat down there stuff.

"It's so beautiful." Haley said.

"Not as beautiful as you." Nathan smirked and pulled Haley flushed against his chest. Leaning down and kissing her.

"Nathan there is people on the beach. Lets go in the water."

Nathan groaned and slipped his shoes off. Haley took off her flip flops and sun dress. Nathan just stood there staring.

"What is there something wrong?" She asked when she noticed his stare.

"No. Just checking out my wife."

"Mmm. I love the sound of that. Your my husband and I'm your wife." She smiled an grabbed Nathan's hand.

"I love the sound of that too. Now before I completely loose it and take you right here, lets go swimming."

Haley nodded and they walked down to the water. They played around and just swam, and kissed.

"Hey I'm gonna go get a drink from that beach bar." Haley said and walked out of the water. Nathan watched her walk to the bar. It was an outside bar and she took a seat on the stool. Them a guy walked up to her getting rather close. This didnt sit we'll with Nathan. As soon as this guy touched her he was done. But nathan kept his distance for now.

Haley noticed the closeness of the guy and stepped back.

"Hi sweetheart. How are you?" The guy asked.

"Im fine. You?" Haley faked a smile.

"Yes you are so fine." He smirked than put his hand on her back and got closer. That was it for Nathan he walked out of the water and walked to the beach bar.

"Your a little close dude." Nathan said putting his hand on the guys shoulder and pushed him back a little.

"And you are? Last time I checked she was here aloe and I got here first." The guy said.

"Yeah. Last time I checked she was my wife." Nathan pushed the guy harder and Haley rolled her eyes as the guy tried to swing at Nathan but missed. Nathan just grabbed my hand and we walked away.

"That guy was such a douche." Haley said and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah. A little too close. As soon as he touched you I got out. He can look but no way in hell is he touching."

"Lets make him jealous. He is looking this way." Haley said then stopped Nathan an kissed him. Haley wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist. He slowly made his hands Down to her butt and have it a gentle squeeze. She jumped and laughe against his lips. Haley pulled away and smiled looking into his eyes.

"I think he gets it." She said. He groaned and pulled away but latched onto her hand. He looked back at the guy and he was so jealous. Nathan just laughed and they walked back to their stuff. Nathan sat down and pulled Haley into his lap. She laughed and leaned her bak against his chest.

"I love you." Nathan whispered in Haley ear. She smiled and turned around.

"I love you too. I miss Landon and we still have two weeks left of our honeymoon." She said.

"We can go back early. I only booked the hotel in the Bahamas for a week instead of two. I figured you would want to go back early."

"You know me too well Nathan Scott." Haley kissed him then laughed.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"I was just remembering our first date. And when you first told me you loved me. And when you first met my parents. Then the school shooting when you told me about Landon." Haley smiled. She thought she has had a pretty good year so far besides getting in a car accident.

"My life is so much better now. After my knee injury, I was in a bad place. I couldn't legally drank but I had a fake I.D, I would but myself alcohol and just drink myself into a stupor. But one day I realized that something good was going to happen and I was going to end up happy. And I am. I'm seriously the happiest man alive right now. I have a sexy ass wife and a beautiful two year old son. Life couldn't get better." He smiled an laid back pulling Haley with him.

"Actually it can." She smirked and grabbed Nathan's hand. He looked confused so she giggled.

"I got accepted to UNC." Haley said excitedly.


	16. Chapter 16

**Fall **

**chapter: don't know they got messed up**

"Nathan if you don't stop we aren't ever going to make it to that beach party."

"I really dont care. It will probably be a big bonfire with a bunch of drunk people. I used to go to those all the time in high school. Much rather spend it with my sexy ass wife who is looking so damn hot in that tight dress I don't even think I could go a whole night without ripping it off." He continue go kiss Haley's neck and she moved her head to grant him better access. She really didnt care about the party.

Haley turned around and kissed his lips. She slowly walked them backwards to the bed. Nathan's knees hit and he fell on his back. Haley lifted up her dress and straddled his lower section. The dress was tight so she lifted it above her underwear. Nathan groaned and was rubbing up and down her bare legs.

"God baby that feels so good." She said against his lips. He smiled and continued to kiss her. He lifted her dress more and stuck his hand under her dress. He rubbed up and down her back.

"Just take it off already."

"Okay Hales. So impatient." He laughed and unzipped her dress he slid it off of her and she had a matching red cheetah bra set with the matching underwear.

"God baby you are so sexy." Nathan said and pulled her flush against his body. She started unbuttoning his shirt. She was having trouble so she just whipped it off heading the buttons go on the floor. He laughed at her eagerness.

She reached for his pants and unbuttoned them. She slowly pulled them down. The crawled back up and started kissing Nathan's neck and down his chest. She could feel his hard dick pushing into her stomach. She reached the hem of his boxers and slid them down. He reached up and unclip ped her bra. Then slowly pulled down her thong.

He kisse Haley feverishly like it would be the last time they would do this. She kissed him back just as hard. She stroked his length a few times with her hand. He placed himself at her entrance and slowly pushed himself inside her. They both let out moans. Haley starte moving up and down.

"God I love watching you ride my dick." He said and placed his hands on her hips. He moved her up and down faster. They both felt that ting in the pit of their stomach both knowing there climax was coming. Nathan thrusts into her faster and harder.

"Come for me baby. Let it all go." He groaned and she hit her climax. He thrust a few more times into her and hit his, realeasing into her. She collapsed on top of him breathing heavily into his neck. She rolled into the bed and snuggled into him.

"Mm that was good." Haley said and giggled.

"It's always good with you Hales."

"Your such a charmer Nathan Scott."

"Oh you haven't even seen my A game yet." He smirked.

"Oh lord help me if that's true." They both let out a little laugh.

"Im so excited to see Landon tomorrow. I miss our baby." Haley said.

"I know me too. Even though this has been fantastic. I miss the boy."

Haley smiled then let out a sigh. Nathan notice the shift in her attitude.

"What's wrong Hales?"

"After this summer I'm going to be at UNC and your going to be in tree hill with Landon."

"No. I told you I'm following you where ever you go to college. We have a son and we are married I'm not putting us through that. The only thing I have here is you and the ravens. And you are more important than the ravens."

"God I love you so much. How did I get so lucky? You are seriously the most amazing guy ever." Haley leaned up and kissed Nathan. Thu crawled under the covers and just laid there in each others arms.

"It helps that you are incredibly sexy and charming and sweet. You know I never thought I would be married this young. But you changed that for me hales. "

"God you are so sexy when you talk like that. And you coming with me to UNC just makes me so incredibly happy. I was so scared that I was sonna be away from you. It is gonna be weird not having all my friends around. im going to miss brooke so much. she is my tiger and we have gone to seeing eachtoher pretty much everyday and now its gonna be maybe on holidays if we get lucky." A tear dripped down Haleys cheek and Nathan quickly wipped it away.

"But you still have me and landon and we both love you so much HAles/"

"i know and I love you just the same. But who am I gonna go to when I need advice on how to be a good wife or mom. I know she doesnt know how to be either of those but she gives me advice no matter the circumstance."

"you have me hales and im sure you will meet new people. And when are you going to need advice on how to be a good mom or wife. you are already so amazing at both."


	17. Chapter 17

**Fall **

**chapter: not sure **

As soon as Landon saw Haley and Nathan in the airport he ran straight towards them. Haley knelt down and pulled him into a hug.

"Momma. Daddy. Miss you alot." Landon spoke in an excited voice.

"We missed you too baby. I thought about you the whole trip. I bet daddy did too. We also got you a couple thing on out trip." Haley kissed Landons head then Nathan bent down and picked him up.

"oh buddy we missed you. I have a surprise for you when we get home but only if you were good for grandma and if your good when we get home." Nathan hugged him then set him down. Landon held both of their hands while walking out to the car.

Nathan buckled him in his car seat and told his mom goodbye. Then him and Haley drove to the beach house. When they got there Landon was sleeping. Nathan carefully unbuckled him for his carseat and carried him to his bedroom.

"Man that kid can sleep. I bet he would sleep through a tornado." Nathan walked from his bedroom into the kitchen.

"Your probably right. But I guess that is a good thing." Haley smirked then walked over to Nathan.

"Why?" Nathan smirked back. He knew why but he wanted to hear her say it.

"You know why."

"No Hales. I don't think I do."

"After our honeymoon there will be a lot of this." She then wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Then moved down to his neck. Then they heard Landon yell for them. They walke up to his room and he was hiding under his bed.

"What's wrong bud?" Nathan asked.

"There was a man outside my window when I woke up." He had a few tears run down his cheek and Nathan wipped them away. Nathan stuck his hand out and Landon crawled out. He wrapped his arms around Nathan's neck and huge him tight. Nathan sat on the floor and Landon sat in his lap. Haley smiled and sat in front of them.

"Since you were so good for grandma me and daddy are going to let you have some ice cream before bed." Haley rubbed his back and they all stood up. Nathan carried Landon down and set him on the counter. Haley strod in front of him holding him to make sure he didn't fall off the counter. Nathan got three bowls and got them all ice cream.

"Tanks daddy." Landon started eating his ice cream. Nathan and Haley did the same.

They finished their ice cream and went to sit on the couch. Landon sat in between Haley and Nathan. They both where still wandering what Landon was talking about when he said he saw a man.

"Landon. Do you remember what the man in the window looked like?" Haley asked. He nodded and got up of the couch. He ran up the stairs. A couple minutes later he came back with a picture of Nathan and Dan when Nathan was younger. Landon zoo intend to Dan and Nathan looked so shocked.

"Alright time for bed Landon." Nathan picked him up and Carried him to his room. Haley kissed him goodnight before they walke up the stairs.

Haley didnt know why Nathan seemed shocked when Landon said he saw his father. She never met Dan but she knew Nathan an him didn't speak.

About ten minutes later Nathan came back down and sat down.

"He told me that he saw that man looking in the window. That's my dad." Nathan looked at Haley and she had a concerned expression.

"Well why is that so bad? I mean he is your dad."

"Hales. I haven't told you this because I don't want you to know that part of my family or life."

"What the hell Nathan? We are married. I'm suppose to know all of your life."

Nathan sighed and grabbed Haley's hands. He was relieved when she didnt pull away.

"My dad is a bad person Hales. He doesn't deserve for you to know that part of his life. When I was 3, my dad did something horrible. He killed my uncle Keith. His wife Karen was really torn up about it. She was pregnant with a baby boy.I can kind of remember him but I just remember what my grandparents and mom have told me."

"Oh my god. Nathan that horrible. But I think Lucas is your cousin." She said.

"What are you talking about Hales?"

"Lucas' moms name is Karen. His dad passed away before he was born. so it's about the same time you would have been three."

"Lucas is my cousin. But how did Landon see my dad in the window?"


End file.
